1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module including a positioning member for positioning an optical device and a circuit board formed with a circuit for driving the optical device.
2. Related Background Art
Known is an optical module constituted by a circuit board implemented with an optical sub-assembly and its driving circuit, a signal amplifying circuit, and the like, and a housing enclosing them. This optical module comprises a receptacle for receiving an optical connector provide data leading end of an optical fiber, whereby optical coupling is achieved between the optical sub-assembly and the optical connector within the receptacle. For optical coupling, the position of the optical sub-assembly must be determined with respect to the optical connector. For positioning the optical sub-assembly with respect to the receptacle, conventional optical modules form the receptacle with an opening for inserting the optical sub-assembly and insert the optical device into the opening, while defining the shape of the receptacle such that the relative position of the optical connector is determined with respect to the opening, whereby optical coupling is achieved between them (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,869).
FIG. 10 is an exploded perspective view showing an example of a conventional optical module 60. Conventionally, optical sub-assemblies 62 are inserted into openings 64 of a housing 61, a circuit board 63 is enclosed in the housing 61, and then lead pins of the optical sub-assemblies 62 and the circuit board 63 are fixed to each other.